


I am just protecting my team

by Manusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manusa/pseuds/Manusa
Summary: Kageyama explains to Suga why he has so heavy feelings about Oikawa. What happened in their past.Suga starts to dislike Oikawa and the Inter High game sets him off.No one is allowed to hurt one of his teammates!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. I am just protecting my team

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> TW // Blood, Murder
> 
> I wrote this and I wanna warn you about this.  
> Someone gets murdered. With a knife. So there is a lot of blood involved.  
> Don't like - don't read :)

Suga sits down besides Kageyama.  
“It seems like you already knew Oikawa before our practice game.”  
“Well. There is a high chance that he wanted the practice game against Karasuno because I joined the team. We went to the same middle school and I admired him.”  
“It doesn’t seem like you really like each other. What happened?”  
“Well. I was by far not as skilled and experienced as I am today and me and Oikawa were the setters of the team. Everyone already saw my talent. How great I am with the ball. How skilled. Especially Oikawa. I think he must have feared me. He suddenly became distressed. Trained longer than usual. It became unhealthy and Iwaizumi-san had to force him to rest.”  
Suga smiles. Kageyama seems to be similar to Oikawa – even no one of them wants to admit it.  
“He got so much out of control that one game he played just awful. Wanted to show too much of how great of a setter he is. So I played my first game for Kitagawa Daiichi. Oikawa had to sit on the bench. After the game he practice even more, thinking that we got exchanged because I am the better setter. I asked him to teach me his jump serve. I don’t know why. But that really set him off. He stormed upon me. He wanted to hit me. Seeing him so furious about such a small question. I am sure it wouldn’t have been just one hit. Luckily Iwaizumi-san jumped between us and protected me.”  
Suga looks at Kageyama. He can see that the experience must have changed him. It’s engraved inside of him. His eyes are so dark, so sad.  
After a blink they are back to the usual emotionless blue holes.  
It enrages Sugawara to see that Oikawa has disturbed Kageyama so much.  
“He never apologised. Never said anything about it. Just ignored me until the day he got his certificate as best setter and then challenged me. The practice match wasn’t enough for him. He was barely there. He wants to show the whole world in an official match how much of a better setter he is. He wants to smash me. Our whole team in front of everyone.” Kageyama states the last sentence completely monotone. Staring into the void.  
“He should be ashamed of himself. Attacking someone. Attacking a child.” Sugawara has lost the control to form complete sentences. It makes him sick to hear that someone is capable of such behaviour.   
“Well. We’ll show him that he can’t beat this team, if we meet up at the Inter High.” Kageyama states with complete confidence.  
Suga nods.  
“We’ll show him that you truly are the better setter!”

_______________

Sugawara stares at the ball who has just touched the court. The whistle still in his ears.  
It was so close. They nearly had won. He slowly lifts his eyes.  
Stares at their opponent who starts to celebrate.  
“Let’s line up.” He can hear himself saying.  
Noticing that he starts moving.  
But his eyes still focus on the other half of the court.  
Watching how one of them stares down at Kageyama.  
And he smiles! Oikawa smiles.  
Seeing his old student crying and everything he does is sadistically smiling?!  
Suga narrows his eyes and runs up to Kageyama. Blocking the view to Oikawa.  
Supporting his own Kōhai. Giving him a comforting hug before they slowly go to the line.

It’s hard for Suga to contain himself.  
To not run up to this asshole and just hit him that stupid grin from his face.  
He has to stay calm.  
Take care of the team. They need him now.  
The Vice-Captain. Always calm, up cheering. That’s him, right?

He takes a deep breath and bows. Thanking for the game. Shaking the hand of Matsukawa.  
Thanking the audience. Listening to the Coach.  
Finally.  
Finally they can leave this hall. Get away from Seijoh. From Oikawa.  
Suga excuses himself and runs to the toilets. Locking himself up and punching the wall.

It frustrates him that he can’t do anything.  
That Oikawa has won.  
That he had this disgusting grin on his face. How pleased he looked to see Kageyama crying.  
No one is allowed to look at his Kōhai with such a face.  
Especially not after their past together.  
But he can’t do anything about it!

Or. Maybe he can?  
The furious rage that agglomerated in his stomach numbed his brain.  
He has a plan.  
This stupid bitch will never again harass Kageyama!

Suga narrows his eyes.  
No one is allowed to know.   
He exits his booth and washes his face.  
Taking a deep breath and going back to his team.  
Comforting them. Giving them a big hug, cheering them up that next time they will beat Seijoh.  
That everyone has given their best and that it is no one’s fault.

While everyone else starts to watch the match of Seijoh Suga sits behind them. Next to Daichi who can finally comprehend their loss. Every Teammate seems okay so he doesn’t have to follow his Captain duties.  
So he can deal with himself.  
He lays sobbing in the arms of Suga.  
“We wanted to go to nationals. We came to Karasuno be there. We found a wreck. Finally we had a strong team. But we got destroyed. Far too early. This isn’t fair.”  
Suga slowly pats his back.  
Inter High is normally the last competition the third Years attend, since they have to focus on school. But Suga won’t leave the club.  
“We will beat them. Next time. In the Spring Tournament. We will show them that we can get even stronger! We will take their stupid grins of their faces.”  
He hugs Daichi tightly. Supporting him.

Daichi finally nods.  
“We’ll show them!”  
They let go of each other and start to follow the game.

The moment Suga arrives at his home he gets started.  
He changes into a pullover he never wears und comfortable trousers.  
Packing his bag pack and then checking the clock.  
Luckily his parents will come back in around three hours, so he writes them a note that he is sleeping in his room, since he is so tired after the game.  
Just in case, he prepares his bad so it looks like that he really is sleeping.  
He then runs to the train station and takes the train directed to Aoba.  
When he arrives he marches directly to Aoba Johsai High school – and just as he guessed.  
The light was still burning in their gymnasium.  
Checking in he can see Oikawa doing some serves.  
Next to him Iwaizumi.  
“Oikawa, come on! Don’t train so long. We will have to fight Johzenji tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. But after that we have to defeat Shiratorizawa. I won’t lose again! Not against Ushijima!” he sounds determined and does another serve.  
“You know what? If we don’t win tomorrow you can’t win against him. So quit this crab.”  
“You can go home. Sleep well Iwa-Chan.”  
Suga can see how Iwaizumi hits Oikawa.  
“Go home soon Shittykawa. Or we won’t reach Ushijima to kick his ass.”

Suga quickly hides when Iwaizumi comes his way.  
He grins. This is working perfectly fine!  
This way he doesn’t have to hurt Iwaizumi. He doesn’t seem to deserve it. He protected Kageyama.

Suga waits.  
He doesn’t want anyone near when he approaches Oikawa.  
He watches him closely.  
Watches how he finally cleans everything up, then leaves the hall.

Suga quickly runs through the hall and follows him to the changing room.  
Wearing a mask. He can see Oikawa entering the showers.  
Perfect!  
He follows him and gets the tape from his backpack.  
He can hear Oikawa humming. It slowly turns into singing.  
“I defeated Tobio-chan. I defeated Tobio-chan”

Suga is overwhelmed by the rage this little ‘song’ triggers inside of him and jumps on Oikawa from behind.  
Strangling him so he can’t scream.  
“Don’t you dare to say something! Don’t you dare to move!” he hisses.  
Oikawa stares at the person above him, his eyes are ripped open.   
He tries to nod, and Suga seems to understand and losens the grip around his neck.  
“What do you want from me? Who are you?” Oikawa asks, his voice is trembling.  
“Revenge. For what you have done to my son! Ehh. Kōhai. You disturbed him. You created the king. You wanted to attack a small child who was eager to learn. And you don’t even feel sorry about it. It pleases you when he cries. How dare you?!” Suga becomes louder with every word he’s saying. Getting all the rage out. All the hate he has against this horrible being.  
“He is the devil!”  
SLAP  
there is now a red, hand formed mark on Oikawas cheek.  
“Don’t you dare to call him like that.”  
Suga takes his mask off.  
“So. You are Mr. refreshing? Never thought you could be so violent.”  
“I am just protecting my team.”  
“Never thought you would be so bad at loosing either. You seemed to be reasonable.”  
“It’s not about the loosing. It’s about your disgusting way of acting. Your disgusting pleasing grin when you see Kageyama crying. See him destroyed. You have brought nothing but suffering into his life. And you will stop. NOW!”  
Suga uses the tape to tie Oikawa up at his wrists and ankles.  
“What. What will you do to me?” the fear is back in Oikawas voice.  
“I’ll make sure you won’t hurt him anymore.” Now Suga is the one who grins mischievous.  
Grapping his back and getting a knife.  
“I like it personal you know.”  
“Please. Don’t I will apologize! I will stop everything. Just please let me live. Don’t do that! You won’t help anyone with that!” Oikawa start to breathe hectic. First tears are forming in his eyes.  
“Oh. Suddenly you aren’t so brave? Now you are willing to beg? It’s too late. No one can trust you!”  
Suga sets down the knife at Oikawas chest.  
“Please. I will do everything you tell me. Just let me live. Please!”  
Suga grins and puts easy pressure on the knife while sliding it down.  
Lifting it up again and stares at the cut.  
Slowly the blood pressing through.  
Filling the cut, until it is too much and it starts to run down the chest.  
“It looks really beautiful. This dark blood on your light skin.”  
“Please. Please stop it!” Oikawa is tow crying. His red face is puffed.  
He tries to coil around, but Suga quickly puts the knife on him again.  
“Why should I listen to this request? You never stopped harassing Kageyama.”  
“YEAH BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO KILL HIM?!”  
“Are you sure? Because you know. You bullied him. Challenged him. Laughed into his face while he was kneeling in front of you. Crying! This often leads to Suicide. It is also a way of killing a person. Also. You attacked him.”  
“That was something completely different. How can YOU stand it that got your position? Defeated by a first year!”  
“I am proud of him. I am proud of the team. We will be so successful all together. And he is better than me. Also. I will teach him to become even better. It’s not about myself. It’s about the team. And when he needs a break I will gladly jump in. when the team need a cheer up, I will gladly jump in and support everyone. This is what teamwork is!”  
Suga puts the pressure on the knife again.  
“But I guess you never understood that.”  
He slides down the knife. Parting the chest, continuing on his stomach.  
“It’s you own fault. Maybe you will learn in you next life what teamwork really is. In this life you won’t have much time to do so.” Suga smiles into Oikawas face which is contorted with pain.  
The knife is still at the stomach of Oikawa and Suga slowly rises the pressure of it.  
Oikawa has no control over his body anymore and just screams.  
Tries to get away from it, but while doing so he has even more pain, because the knife cuts new parts of his skin.  
“PLEASE STOP PLEASE!” Oikawa had got all his strength together to beg one last time.  
“You never did. So I won’t. You will never harass anyone ever again.” With that Suga lifts the knife, just to push it full force into the stomach of Oikawa again.   
Oikawa releases an excruciating loud scream.  
“Sleep well Oikawa. I hope you will be reborn as a better person.” Suga gives him a little kiss on the forehead and starts to twist the knife before he pulls it out again.  
Oikawas throat is already so sore that he can’t scream anymore. He just lays there.  
Tears streaming down his red, puffy face.  
His mouth corners bleeding, because he ripped his mouth so wide open for screaming.

Suga stands up and starts to clean the knife and then the surroundings.  
“I don’t want to bother anyone with cleaning up. I hate it when other people get dragged into personal issues, you know?”  
After the knife is freed from the blood he puts it back in his backpack and gets a bucket which he fills with water and then splashes around.  
Gripping the wiper and wiping all the blood and water to the outlet.  
“Thank you. Finally I had a nice evening again. Maybe I’ll be able to sleep nicely again, without worrying about Kageyama’s wellbeing. Because I know for sure. No one will ever look at him with such a disgusting grin like you did today!”  
“I was just amazed. How much he has grown.” Croaks Oikawa.  
“Yeah. Right. That wasn’t amazement in your eyes. So stop trying to convince me that you are good!”  
Suga kicks him in his side.  
He watches Oikawa.  
He can see how his life slowly drains out of him.  
Until the body completely relaxes.  
Suga goes over to him to check his pulse – which really had disappeared.

“Finally you are a good person. You will be reborn and become someone better.” Suga pads his wet hair, checks the room and then leaves the gymnasium, going home.

Before he enters the train he changes his clothes and throws the old hoodie and trousers in some open trash cans he passes by on his the train station.

At home he silently sneaks back into his room and has the best sleep, since he has talks the first time with Kageyama.

He feels happy.  
He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Why would you leave me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi finds his best friend and Karasuno gets the news of Oikawas death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy Angst.  
> Sadness.  
> And a little bit of vomiting - so please be prepared, okay?

Iwaizumi is angry.  
Normally they go together to school.  
They meet up at a specific time, specific place.  
He already waited for Oikawa ten minutes.  
If that shitty guy dares to already train, because he has nothing but Shiratorizawa in his mind, Iwaizumi is going to kill him for sure!  
Angrily Iwaizumi stomps to the school and sees that, in fact, the gymnasium is open.  
“This idiot!” he growls and goes faster.

When he enters the gym he’s surprised.  
He can’t see Oikawa playing. It’s cleaned up and empty.  
Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow.  
Did Oikawa take another way to school?  
Did he forget to tell him something?

It can just be Oikawa, right?  
He must be getting changed.  
Iwaizumi sighs and goes to the changing room, noticing that the light is burning in the showers.  
“How long did he stay yesterday? Can’t he even turn the light of? Idiot.”  
He enters the room, turns the light off and wants to leave until he freezes.

He feels like he has seen something.  
He shakes his head and turns the light back on – just to be sure.

Iwaizumi freezes up.  
Stares on the body which is lying there.  
His bag drops to the floor and he slowly takes a few steps to get closer to his friend.  
“Oikawa?” he asks in disbelief.  
“Don’t you dare to shit with me!” His vice is shaking. He can’t take his eyes off him.  
“ANSWER ME!” he screams and drops next to him on his knees.  
Puts his Hands on his shoulders.  
“I said you shall answer me god damnit!” His voice breaks and he jolts his body.  
“ANSWER ME. ANYTHING I DON’T FUCKING CARE JUST SAY SOMETHING!”  
Tears start to flow down his cheeks.  
“Oikawa. Please. This isn’t funny.” He lets go of his shoulders and puts his hands around his face.  
“Please say something. You can’t leave me. Please. Oikawa. Tooru. Say something.” And the end it’s just a whisper, until he collapses onto the chest of his best friend.  
Not processing that he will be full of blood.

The air gets cut off.  
He slowly realises that his best friend lays in front of him.  
Not his best friend. Just his body. Without any live left.  
“This can’t be. This can’t be. Today we will play against Johzenji. Together. This can’t be.” He repeats this words over and over again. His voice trembling.  
His fingers gripping in the arm of Oikawa.  
With every repetition his grip gets stronger.  
“You can’t be dead. YOU CAN’T”  
Iwaizumi slowly lifts his head and sobs.  
“Why would you leave me? We were together since the beginning. This can’t be happening!”

His mind flashes back to elementary school where he had joint the Volleyball team, and a small brown haired boy stood beside him.  
Saying that his name is Oikawa Tooru.  
How they got assigned to play together. To train together.  
How they joined middle school together, became undefeatable. Not just being two.  
Melting into a strong bond, defeating everyone, until they met Shiratorizawa and Ushijima.  
How they promised to defeat him together.  
How scared Oikawa was to lose his Setter position to Kageyama, so he won’t have a chance to play against Ushijima again.  
He was so scared about not getting his revenge.  
He had gone mad.  
And now. That they are so close to getting their revenge.  
He just leaves him.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Iwaizumi screams desperately.  
“WE PROMISED EACH OTHER!”  
He collapses again.  
“we promised each other.” He doesn’t have any strength left.  
He just lays on the cold chest, the blood surrounding him, the only sign that he was alive. That he existed.  
His source of life being around of Iwaizumi.  
The hope to hear a heartbeat dies inside of him.

He slowly notices that someone had layd their hand onto his shoulder.  
He notices that someone is speaking to him.  
It doesn’t get through.  
He can’t understand a word. He doesn’t care.  
He only wants to be by the side of his best friend.

He gets pulled away.  
They force him to leave the side.  
He’s scared. Despreadly tries to grap Toorus hand.  
Doesn’t have the strength to hold it and sees how it slides out of his own.

When they try to get him out of the room he gets active again.  
“NO. I CAN’T LEAVE HIM. HE CAN’T BE ALONE!” He hits the people around himself. Trying to get rid of them. Running towards his best friend.  
“THIS CAN’T BE TRUE.”  
Someone stronger carries him away.  
He has no chance.  
He just sees the body disappear behind the edge.

They let him down in another room.  
Someone sity next to him.  
He doesn’t know who it is.  
He doesn’t care. He wants his best friend.

Jumping up, trying to leave the room.  
But the door is locked.  
He hammers against the door.  
“LET ME TO MY BEST FRIEND!” He quickly gives up and slides down the door. Clenching onto his knees.  
Starting to sob again. Tears running down his face.  
It is really true.  
He is now alone.  
Oikawa has left him.  
Alone in this world.  
Never again he will hear his voice.  
Never again he will spike his tosses.  
Never again will he be able to see him.  
To talk with him.  
Never again.

He is alone.  
Iwaizumi sobs, presses his eyes against his knees.  
Slowly realising that there are arms around him. Trying to give him comfort.

Then it strikes him.  
“Which bastard did this to him?!”

______________________________

Ukai enters the hall.  
Surprised to see every member of the Volleyball club training there.  
There wasn’t a training scheduled for today, but they all came anyways.  
“Please. Sit down. I have to tell you something.”  
He can see how the members are watching each other closely with confused glances.  
“Since Aoba Johsai has won yesterday they had a game against Johzenji this morning.”  
Everyone nods. Confused about this statement. It’s obvious, isn’t it?  
“The team didn’t attend this match.” Ukai stops again. Swallowing.  
The team starts whispering, until Hinata humps up.  
“How dare they?! First they smash us and then they won’t attend anymore. This sin’t fair! Why couldn’t we fight against Johzenji? How can they just do that?!”  
“Hinata. Sit down. Everyone else. Please get quite. There must be a reason.” Daichi quickly calms them down. Feeling unease. What could have possibly happen that they wouldn’t attend to their game? Did their bus have an accident? Ukai was never so serious.

Ukai stares at his boys again.  
“This morning, Oikawa Tooru was found dead in their showers. They didn’t say anything else, but it seems like he was murdered.”  
The shock is written into the teams face.  
“What?” Kageyama asks. He looks confused.  
Not sure if he had heard it right.  
“He was found dead inside of the team showers.”  
“Any clue who could have done it?” Daichi asks.  
Ukai shakes his head.  
“I don’t know more than you do.”  
“Who. Who found him?” Kageyama slowly asks.  
“I think it was their Ace, Iwaizumi. Poor kid.”  
Kageyama rips his eyes open.  
Runs out and starts vomiting.  
Suga runs after him and pats his back.

“How could this happen to him? I mean. Everyone loves him. How?”  
“Well. You also know his other side. Maybe he was also so rude to other teammates. Hopefully they will find the person who did this.”  
Kageyama nods.  
“I hope they do. Thank you Suga-san.”  
Kageyama closes his eyes and gets up again.  
“Let’s go inside.” Suga nods and they enter the gym again.  
Some of them have started training.  
Suga stands in disbelief besides Daichi.  
“They don’t know how to handle it. So they do what they have come here for.”  
He explains and Suga nods.  
Thankful that it doesn’t seem to hit his team that hard.  
They hadn’t had many encounters with Oikawa. But they know, well knew each other and it’s always different when someone of such young age dies. So he is glad that it doesn’t seem to affect them.  
He even smiles when he sees that Kageyama also grabs a ball and trains his serve.  
“How are you holding up Suga?” Daichi suddenly asks him.  
“I’m just a bit confused. I didn’t really know him. I’m just glad that it doesn’t hit our team so hard. How are you doing Daichi?”  
“It’s kinda the same for me. I didn’t like him really. He gave himself as charmer, but he has also been an asshole. But he didn’t deserve any of this.” Suga nods in agreement.  
“Wanna spike the ball a bit?” he then asks and Daichi agrees.

They don’t do specific training, there is a silent agreement that everyone should do what they feel like is the right thing for them to do.

In the evening Kageyama lays crying in his bed.  
Confused why he is so emotional about the death of his old senpai.  
He hated him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the end.  
> I originally wanted to do a Oneshot but a friend said they she wants a epilogue. So I wrote her one.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Please leave a Kudos, if you have liked this FF.
> 
> Another thing which will make you smile again maybe:  
> I kinda have the headcanon that when Ushijima finds out, that Oikawa got murdered he will say "He should have come to Shiratorizawa. We have secruity."  
> It's not really part of the FF and stuff. But I wanted to share it with you so you will maybe smile again :)
> 
> *shares some cookies with you*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well.  
> Goodbye Oikawa I guess.  
> Was nice knowing you.  
> I actually quite enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed it, too!  
> Please leave a comment.  
> Next and last chapter ist mostly about Iwaizumi finding his best friend.


End file.
